Jonaston
by XxDeViLsChIlDxX
Summary: What will happen when Danny mysteriously disappears and is replaced by a fake one? Will the MBC notice, or will the alien help wreak havoc on Singleton-and the rest of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Jonaston

Danny P.O.V.

I woke up thinking it was going to be another normal day, well, as normal as it can get when your in the Monster Buster Club and being followed by your best friend's supposed little brother. What a crazy kid.

Anyway, I got up and got ready for school. Once I was done, I headed to Cathy's house to go there with the gang.

When I got there, Cathy was just coming out of her house. Chris and Sam obviously weren't there yet. I ran up to Cathy and said, "Hey Cath! What's up?"

She replied, "Nothing much, you?"

"Nada," was my answer.

Just then, Chris and Sam ran up to us, out of breath. They live next door to each other, so they usually show up together. "Hey, guys, sorry we're late," Chris said once he had caught his breath.

"Whatever, let's just get going," I said as I jumped over the porch rail on to the asphalt and started running to school, the others close behind. I think.

When I got to school, I saw that the others were a few yards behind me, so I stopped to wait on them, tapping my foot impatiently. As I did, I thought 'What's today's date?' but my conscience pushed the thought out of my head when the others ran up to me.

"Jeez, Danny, couldn't you have gone just a little bit slower?" panted Chris.

"Sorry, Chris, but 'The Danny' don't go slow," I smirked. Sam was giving me the evil eye. I laughed.

Just then I heard a familiar high-pitched nasal voice, "Hey, 'Danny-Wanny and the rest of the slow-poke nerds," Mark.

"Slow-poke nerds? Who exactly is the slow-poke nerd around here?" I spat.

"Mark," Cathy stated. I sighed, I love it when she does that. She acts so totally unlike a human that sometimes I wonder how she keeps it a secret.

Mark, of course, was so offended by her remark that you could see smoke coming out of his ears, no joke. It was really funny. "Yeah right. I'll prove that I'm faster than you. Danny, we race, today, after school." He snarled and left.

"O…kay," I said, "Is that alright with you guys? Do we have anymore important business that needs taking care of?"

"No, that's fine, Danny. Unless there is an alien attack and we have to cancel, then you can go," Cathy sighed.

"What's wrong Cath?" I wondered.

"Nothing," she replied, "It's just that Grandpa was acting strange this morning, and when I asked him what was wrong, he said that something horrible happened to this MBC and the last one on this day ten years ago, and I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen today."

I thought for a second. Then I asked, "What is today, anyhow?"

This time, it was Sam who answered me, "September 5th."

'Crap,' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing.**_** Not.**_** Seriously, come on! You can do better than that! I forgot to say it but-**

"**Hey, just get on with the story already! You are way to long-winded!"**

**Yeah, D, I know but-**

"**Hey, by the way, I'm D, you'll meet me later in the story! She was going to say she doesn't own the Monster Buster Club! On with the story!" **

Chapter 2

Danny P.O.V.

At the end of the school day, I met "Marky-Warky" on the front steps of the school.

"Hey, slowpoke, ready to get beat by the school's fastest jock?" he jeered.

"If by slow-poke you mean you and by school's fastest jock you mean me, then yes, yes I am," I replied coolly.

"Oh, sure," he mocked, "let's just get started."

"Okay, around the school seven times," I agreed. With Mark? Ewwwww…Never.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Ralph and Roy said simultaneously. We shot off. I let Mark get about a foot ahead of me, just to tease him. Then the unexpected happened. He got right in front of me, stopped, turned around, and pulled me through the wall of the school. In case you're an alien and didn't know, that is _impossible _for a human to do. Key word there being _impossible._ I've said it twice and I'll say it again, _impossible._ Just so you know.

Anyway, he pulled me into the gym, and into the broom closet where the janitors kept their, well, brooms. I have no better word for it. Then, he moved a specific broom and pressed a button on it. Freaky. "Where are you taking me?" I screeched, struggling to get back down the staircase.

"To my master," he replied in a creepy, snake-like, voice. Freakier.

"You… have a master?" I stalled.

"Yes, John," he answered in his spooky voice. Freakiest.

"Oh, of course you work for John. I should have guessed," I responded calmly. Inside, I was completely freaking out.

"What do you know about John?" Mark asked coldly.

"All I know is that he's my best friend's little brother," I lied. Actually, I know all about John, and what I was telling Mark wasn't true. Plus, nobody works for John without paying the price.

"Right," he didn't buy it. I was afraid of that.

Just then we stopped in front of a door. I noted that it was just like all the others, and it was the last one on the left side of the hallway. A few steps ahead, the hall came to an end at another door, which I guessed was some kind of control room. Mark reached up and grabbed a key off of the ceiling, out of a key-shaped hole. If you hadn't known the key was there, you never would have seen it. I looked into the room when Mark pushed me into it. It consisted of a bed, sink, and toilet. Ewww.

"How long am I staying here?" I asked Mark.

"As long as it takes Master to find your friends," he replied with a smirk.

"Ugh," I groaned. That could take forever. Then I realized something. I still had my v-com! I could feel it on my wrist. I could call everyone once I was alone! Finally I had a plan!

I heard Mark shut the door and lock it behind me. This was going to be a long night

End of chapter. Plea-

"**Yada, yada, yada. Quite wasting your time on this stuff and get writing on the next chapter already! Please review!"**

**Yeah, that's what I was going to say. **


End file.
